disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeymaren
Honeymaren is a supporting character in Disney's 2019 animated feature film Frozen II, sequel to the 2013 film. A member of the Northuldra, Honeymaren is a true free spirit and wants nothing more than to bring peace to the Enchanted Forest. She is bold and brave, with a reverence for the magic of nature. Background Honeymaren and her brother, Ryder Nattura, were born in the Enchanted Forest after the events of the Northuldran and Arendellian war. Due to the curse that prevented anyone from entering or leaving the forest, Honeymaren had never been outside of the forest. She would be raised as a reindeer shepherdess. With a staff on her person at most times, Honeymaren also served as a protector of her people, fending off threats like Lieutenant Mattias and his guards. Physical Appearance Role in the film Honeymaren leads the ambush against Elsa and her party when they enter the Enchanted Forest. She commands Anna to lower her weapon, prompting Mattias and his men to order the Northuldrans to lower theirs. When Honeymaren and her people try to forcibly remove Anna’s weapon, Elsa stops them with her ice magic. Honeymaren, like the rest, is shocked by this reveal. She is doubly confused when Olaf reveals himself. However, Ryder notices that Anna and Elsa’s shawl is Northuldran, with Honeymaren pointing out that it belonged to one of their oldest families. This leads to the revelation that Elsa and Anna’s mother, Queen Iduna, was Northuldran. Honeymaren joins the other Northuldran in welcoming Elsa and Anna into their tribe. Elsa promises to lift the forest’s curse and prepares to head out, but Honeymaren warns that the Earth Giants roam the north at night. Yelana invites Elsa and her party to stay with the Northuldran’s until morning. At this time, Honeymaren introduces herself to Anna, who promises to do all they can to help. That night, Honeymaren takes a closer look at Iduna’s shawl. She points out the symbols on the shawl represent the elemental spirits. However, she reveals that there is a fifth spirit said to be a bridge between humans and the magic of nature. Elsa wonders if that fifth spirit is the voice that’s been calling out to her. Honeymaren believes it may be, but notes that only Ahtohallan knows. She and Elsa briefly sing the “All Is Found” lullaby, with Honeymaren joking that lullabies always end with a warning. Just then, the Northuldran camp is visited by the Earth Giants. Honeymaren hides, advising Elsa to do the same. The next day, she and the rest of the tribe head west. Later, Elsa and Anna successfully lift the curse upon the forest, evaporating the mist and pacifying the spirits. Honeymaren and Ryder meet at the Enchanted Forest’s entrance and are equally mesmerized by the sight of the clear skies. Honeymaren playfully nudges her brother, who expresses his wonder. After Elsa relays her experiences at Ahtohallan to Honeymaren and Yelana, Honeymaren notes that Elsa belongs in the forest, which the Snow Queen agrees. She abdicates the throne of Arendelle to Anna, and remains in the forest among Honeymaren and the Northuldran. Honeymaren is last seen months later, riding alongside Ryder on the backs of reindeer as Elsa passes them by on her way to Ahtohallan. Trivia *Though she does not have a song of her own, Honeymaren sings twice in the film; first as a member of the chorus in “Vuelie“, and again with Elsa in a brief reprise of “All Is Found”. *According to tie-in books, Ryder’s last name is Nattura. However, it is unconfirmed whether or not Honeymaren shares the same last name. Gallery Frozen II - Honeymaren, Ryder and Yelana.jpg Frozen - Newcomers.png Magical Guide Honeymaren.jpg Cc-frozen-3.png Ws-honeymaren.png Storybook_Illustration_of_Elsa_and_Honeymaren_by_the_Fire.png|A storybook illustration of Honeymaren with Elsa References pt-br:Honeymaren Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Singing characters